Too Much Time Thinking
by Kyjoun
Summary: Logan has been avoiding Carlos for some time. Now Logan tells Carlos that they need to talk. Carlos wonders what's up with Logan, is something wrong? Cargan, Big Time Rush. Slash.


Logan has been avoiding Carlos for some time. Now Logan tells Carlos that they need to talk. Carlos wonders what's up with Logan, is something wrong with him?

* * *

><p>"Logan, are you alright?" Carlos asked.<p>

They hadn't been spending time together lately, and Carlos had obviously taken notice. Logan knew he couldn't keep avoiding him forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Logie?" Carlos asked again.

Logan blushed at the name. Every fiber of his being focusing on Carlos calling him that. How he loved when Carlos did that.

"Hello? Earth to Logan…." Carlos now had this worried look on his face.

Logan wondered if his silence was what was confusing Carlos. How could he not be? He'd called him because they, quote, "Needed to talk." And, as if that wasn't weird enough after avoiding him for the last few days, Logan was now lost in thought, silent, and completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"I need to say something." Logan had managed to organize his thoughts long enough to say that one sentence.

Gathering up the courage, Logan was getting ready to tell Carlos everything… No matter what happened afterwards. And he would have, had it not been for the fact that Carlos was now looking straight at him with those amazingly deep brown eyes, those eyes that could make Logan forget even his own name.

Doubt started to cloud his mind. Thoughts colliding all at once, not one making sense but all so valid in Logan's confusion. And, as a result, he quickly broke eye-contact with the only guy that had ever left him speechless.

Looking down at his shoes he whispered, low enough so that Carlos couldn't hear him, "Good going, Logan. Why can't you-" But he was interrupted by a Carlos sighing. Logan knew that Carlos' patience was running thin…

He'd estimated that five minutes had already passed, even though it seemed longer by how often Carlos was changing his stance.

Logan knew firsthand that Carlos couldn't stay still for long. The thought brought back so many memories of Carlos wanting to play with Logan, of Carlos tackling him to the ground, both of them laughing….

Then, a sudden realization dawned on Logan. Carlos only fidgeted when he was bored, when he was thinking about something else, when he wasn't interested in what he was doing anymore. What if Carlos left?

Panic set in. Logan's heart beat became erratic. His eyes darting between the door, and Carlos' shoes. Logan was looking for any sign of movement that indicated that Carlos was leaving.

Logan knew he couldn't let Carlos leave, not before—At precisely that moment, Logan's brain had stopped working, he was on autopilot, and the next thing he knew he was kissing Carlos.

Logan had grabbed Carlos' face with both hands. Logan was actually kissing Carlos. He would never have believed that he'd have the courage to do it, but Carlos' warmth told him otherwise. His lips on Carlos', Carlos' on his… The feel of his face in Logan's hands, the feel of Carlos' hands grabbing Logan's waist…

Logan jumped back, breaking the kiss. His eyes wide with fear. He wondered why Carlos was grabbing him, was he about to be pushed away? What had he done? Immediately, Logan had replaced the feeling of their clashing lips, with fear.

So much fear, that he didn't notice when he said "I shouldn't have done that" out loud.

Still going through the worst-case scenario in his head, Logan heard Carlos laugh. But before he could figure out what it meant, Carlos had pulled Logan into a hug. But not just any hug, that patented "Carlos Hug" that always makes him feel as if Logan was the only one that mattered.

And then Carlos said it. The phrase that told him this was the start of something more, "Took you long enough Logie."

Logan knew he had heard correctly, and repeated the phrase over and over in his head as he melted into the hug.

Then Carlos looked at him, trying to contain a smile, and said: "Maybe next time you won't over-think things, right Log—" But before he could finish, Logan had already closed the gap between their lips once again.

Logan knew that he would never over-think kissing Carlos again. And that was his last thought before his brain shut down and he deepened the kiss.


End file.
